LA VIDA OCULTA DE CEDRIC DIGGORY
by LunaGitana69
Summary: Han pasado años desde la Segunda Guerra en el mundo mágico, y el castillo de Howgarts se erguía orgulloso. Inquietos al igual que sus padres han sido llamados a la oficina de la ahora directora donde descubren una intrigante foto "No todos los secretos del castillo han sido revelados, y el señor Diggory tuvo una vida antes del Torneo de los 3 magos.- aclara la directora McGonagal"
1. I El Castigo

Disclaimer: Los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a JK Rowling, la trama es de mi autoría.

 **I. El Castigo**

Habían pasado años desde la Segunda Guerra en el mundo mágico, y el castillo se erguía orgulloso. Howgarts, la escuela de magia y hechicería, había sido testigo del eventos gracias a los que conocemos el mundo de la magia como es hoy. Muchos de los grandes magos pasearon por sus pasillos y ahora esas fuertes paredes eran testigos de la descendencia de quienes participaron en aquella guerra para dar libertad al mundo de la magia.

Inquietos al igual que sus padres han sido llamados a la oficina de la ahora directora del colegio, la profesora McGonagall, para cumplir un castigo.

\- _No entiendo porque los profesores ahora son tan delicados._ \- se queja un enfurruñado Severus Potter.

\- _Son estrictos y eso ha sido desde siempre._ \- señala Scorpius Malfoy

\- _Dices eso porque a tu padre nadie lo soportaba en el colegio, por eso lo trataban como lo trataban_ \- le pica Severus

\- _¡Chicos no es momento de discutir tonterías de esas! ahora si se nos armó con la profesora McGonagall._ \- les advierte una preocupada Rose Weasley.

\- _Al mal paso hay que darle prisa._ \- sentencian Lorcan y Lysander Scamander.

Al llegar a la oficina Severus, Lilly Potter, Rose Weasley, Scorpius Malfoy, Lorcan y Lysander Scamander no encuentran a la directora McGonagall por ninguna parte.

\- _Bueno conste que venimos hasta acá-_ Severus hace el amago de salir de la oficina cuando Rose lo detiene y le muestra una de sus miradas asesinas.

\- _Pensándolo bien, amm ¿por qué no esperamos?_ \- rectifica Severus algo molesto.

Lysander se dedica a observar las paredes de la oficina, es tan grande, tan elegante y tan tapizada de cuadros y fotografías de gente importante dentro del mundo de la magia, ¡hasta su bisabuelo está ahí! Severus observa la admiración de Lysander ante el testimonio visual de la historia en Howgarts, siente un poco de envidia al ver esa mueca sorprendida. Para él todo ya esta contado, todo está visto ¡por dios su padre es el gran Harry Potter! ¿qué podrían aportar ahora ellos? si solo son eso, descendientes de una gran generación viviendo a la sombra de sus predecesores.

Sus cavilaciones se vieron interrumpidas cuando su hermana Lilly le pregunta al resto del grupo sobre una peculiar fotografía en una de las paredes más lejanas en el despacho.

 _-Rose_ \- señala uno de los cuadros en la pared- _¿Qué clase de acontecimiento de la historia de Hogwarts es este?_ \- pregunta Lilly.

Los chicos se acercan al cuadro, que resulta ser una fotografía de tamaño poster, enmarcada en un bonito marco de roble, dándole un contraste con el cielo azul rey y rayos rojizos que indican el atardecer en aquella escena. Pero el atardecer no era el protagónico en esa fotografía, en primer plano se situaba una pareja de chicos de no más de 15 años, mirándose a los ojos mientras flotan a unos centímetros del suelo, hay pequeñas flores blancas flotando también, dando la ilusión de ser mariposas volando a su alrededor. Ellos son ajenos a todo, se encuentran en su propia burbuja, sus rostros lo muestran, están sonrientes y sus juego de miradas transmite una paz que contagia a quien observa por mucho tiempo el retrato.

Severus analiza las reacciones de sus compañeros de clase, todos estaban embobados con aquella fotografía, mientras él solo sospechaba que al encontrarse en un sitio lejos del escrutinio de los visitantes aquella foto no representaba nada importante. Es más, se sintió bastante decepcionado porque realmente pensó que dicho cuadro le podría mostrar la pista a una nueva historia que contar en Howgarts.

 _No todos lo secretos de Howgarts han sido revelados, señor Potter._ \- esa voz sacó de sus cavilaciones a Severus y el resto del grupo pegó un brinco del susto.

- _Veo que han estado ocupados explorando mi despacho-_ les dice divertida la directora McGonagall.

Los chicos parecen algo avergonzados a excepción de Severus que se pregunta si entre los talentos de la directora McGonagall está el de leer mentes. La primera en romper el silencio es Rose quien al parecer ha reconocido a uno de los personajes del cuadro.

- _¿Ese joven del retrato- señala con la cabeza-no es Cedric Diggory?_ – pregunta una dudosa Rose.

- _Efectivamente señorita Weasley, el joven de aquella fotografía es Cedric Diggory_. Responde la profesora McGonagall.

- _¿Diggory? El mismo que…_ \- Severus es interrumpido por la profesora McGonagall.

- _Sí señor Potter, aquel que murió en el Tornero de los 3 magos_ \- asevera con pena McGonagall.

- _¿Y Ella?_ _No es Cho Chang_ \- declara Lilly quien es interrumpida por Lysander – _Eso no es lo intrigante…¿Qué hacen ellos en la casa de nuestro bisabuelo?_ \- Cuando Lorcan escucha esa declaración de su hermana, se acerca al cuadro comprobando que efectivamente Diggory y la otra chica estaban en el jardín de la casa de su bisabuelo, ¿es qué ellos eran cercanos a su familia? No, jamás le habían hablado de que los Diggory frecuentaran a los Scamander.

- _Como les dije antes, no todos los secretos del castillo han sido revelados, y el señor Diggory tuvo una vida antes del Torneo de los 3 magos_.- les aclara la directora McGonagall.

- _¿Y qué tiene que ver la vida de Diggory con los Scamander?_ \- interviene por primera vez Scorpius.

- _Empezaré por principio, ya que esta historia se relaciona con que ustedes estén hoy aquí._ Asevera la profesora McGonagall,

- _¿Aquí castigados?_ \- pregunta Lorcan.

- _Aquí castigados, estudiando en este colegio, que pudieran venir a este mundo_.- sentencia la directora McGonagall.

Los chicos observan aquella fotografía con una intriga que crece con cada minuto que pasa, y vuelven sus miradas a la directora McGonagall, indicándole que están listos para escuchar esa historia que los involucra. McGonagall sonríe y da una mirada de nostalgia a aquella fotografía.

- _La primera vez que Cedric Diggory vio a Priscila fue en…_


	2. II La 1ª vez que Cedric vio a Priscila

Disclaimer: Los personajes en esta historia así como algunas situaciones pertenecen a JK Rowling, la trama es de mi autoría.

 **Capítulo II.** **La primera vez que Cedric vio a Priscila…**

"Cedric Diggory, ese era el nombre de aquel joven promesa de Hufflepuff quien iba caminando altivo y seguro con dirección al anden 9 y ¾ hacía el expreso que lo llevaría a su tercer año Hogwarts."

Mi padre sí que exageraba con sus discursos cada vez que íbamos camino a la estación de trenes. Recuerdo mi primer año cuando el sombrero seleccionador grito a lo cuatro vientos que sería uno más de la Casa Hufflepuff, a decir verdad fue algo decepcionante y no porque la casa en sí tuviera algo de malo sino porque seguramente mi padre se desilusionaría.

Mi padre…siempre me he empeñado en darle gusto, para mí es importante puesto que ha sido mi modelo a seguir desde pequeño. Al ser su único hijo puedo sentir todas sus expectativas sobre mí y ese brillante futuro para el que nací, según sus palabras.

En el tren me dediqué la mayor parte del tiempo en silencio a observar el paisaje por la ventana. Este año me sentía de alguna manera diferente, ya no era más aquel niño que solo vivía para hacer sentir orgulloso a su padre. Dentro de mí estaba despertando esa parte que cuestiona todas las cosas. De pronto mi atención se desvió de la ventanilla al oír alboroto en el pasillo.

Todo fue tan rápido, justo en ese instante un estruendo y luces de pirotecnia resonaron por todo el pasillo, noté a una menuda chica a unos centímetros de mí y como hacia ella se dirigía a todo velocidad un carrito de dulces, lo cual la tomó por sorpresa, asustándola, pues al parecer estaba congelada en su sitió con los puños blancos de la presión que estaba ejerciendo. Ese instinto protector despertó en mí, la tome por la cintura levantándola y llevándola hacia el lado opuesto de donde nos encontrábamos, apunté con mi varita hacia el carrito de golosinas, haciendo que este se detuviera gradualmente antes de chocar estrepitosamente contra la pared donde momentos antes nos encontrábamos.

La menuda chica suspiro aliviada, y se volvió hacia mí justo al tiempo que yo hacía lo mismo, mi sonrisa se borro al instante, quedando más en una mueca sorprendida. La chica era simplemente hermosa, poseía esos enigmáticos ojos color violeta intenso, sentí mi pulso acelerarse, quería hablar pero las palabras se habían ido.

- _Lo siento tanto muchachos ¿se encuentran bien?-_ pregunto preocupada la mujer.

En ese momento la chica y yo dejamos de mirarnos y dirigimos nuestra atención hacia la señora que esperaba su respuesta.

- _Eh sí, no se preocupe, estamos ¿bien?_ \- afirmé y pregunté al mismo tiempo que me giré para mirarla, ella solo asintió curiosa por saber qué había pasado como para que el carrito volara de esa forma y como si la señora pudiera leer sus pensamientos agregó molesta.

- _Esos chicos Weasley, con sus artilugios_.

 _-¿Chicos Weasley?-_ preguntó la chica

- _Son unos gemelos de cabello rojo que pertenecen a la casa de Gryffindor, son conocidos por todo el colegio ya que venden un montón de productos para bromas y cualquier truco que se te ocurra realizar_ \- le contesté divertido mientras la señora me fulmina con la mirada .

La chica sonrió levemente y me miraba extraño, lo cual me inquietaba al igual que me hacia sentir bien, le devolví la sonrisa, y ambos entramos al compartimiento de donde había salido ella, que curiosamente estaba junto al mío. Al verlo vacío, no pude evitar preguntarle

 _-¿Se han portado mal contigo?-_ Ella se volvió dirigiéndome una mirada sorprendida, al darse cuenta que me refería al hecho de que su compartimiento estuviera vacío, frunció el ceño, gesto que no pude evitar se me hiciera lindo en ella – _mmm en realidad puede ser que yo no pusiera mucho de mi parte para socializar-_ entonces tomé asiento frente a ella.

- _Entonces tendré que preguntar ¿te interesa socializar conmigo?_ \- ella vuelve a sonreír levemente.

– _Después de salvarme del malvado carrito de dulces, creo que es lo menos que puedo hacer ¿no crees?-_ contesta de manera juguetona, lo cual hace que mi estómago dé un inesperado vuelco.

La pequeña chica tenía facciones únicas que la hacían atractiva a la vista, su cabello era de un castaño caoba muy liso que llevaba a la altura de los hombros con un pequeño fleco a la altura de sus cejas mismo que servía para ocultar esos enigmáticos ojos violeta intenso que solo podías distinguir si estabas lo suficientemente cerca como nosotros momentos antes. Su nariz era recta y un poco prominente haciendo contaste con los finos labios colorados y su piel tenía un color tostado como el trigo al sol, simplemente hermosa.

- _Una vez aclarado, me presento, soy Cedric Diggory_ \- extiendo mi mano hacia ella con la esperanza de poder tocar esa piel dorada. Ella duda un poco en tomarla pero al final lo hace dando un firme apretón

– _Gusto en conocerte, soy Priscila_..-vacila un poco en decirle su apellido- _McGonagall_ \- me observa fijamente.

- _Así que eres pariente de la profesora McGonagall_ \- afirmé

- _Algo así…_ \- fruncí levemente el ceño ante su respuesta, no entendía a qué se refería Priscila con ese "algo así" ¿será que no se llevan bien? Iba a preguntarle cuando alguien entró al compartimiento.

- _Señor Diggory, sus compañeros lo han estado buscando en todo el tren, por un momento pensé que se había fugado_ \- McGonagall me miraba inquisidoramente, lo cual me dejaba en claro que no era para nada de su agrado el que yo me acercará a su …¿sobrina, hija, prima? ¿Qué sería la profesora de aquella chica?

Por el momento no me quedaba más que asentir pero antes de retirarme me giré hacia Priscila, tomé su mano y coloca una pequeña cajita. Priscila la observa asombrada, lo que me sacó una sonrisa y le aclaré

– _Es del carrito malvado de dulces, quiere hacer la pases contigo-_ dicho esto le guiñe el ojo y me retiré del compartimiento.

* * *

Iba y venía por los pasillos de Hogwarts, creo que di dos vueltas completas al castillo lo cual según los demás estudiantes es todo un récord, como sea de la razón de mi búsqueda no había ni señal.

Justo al dar vuelta en uno de los pasillos que llevaban hacia las cocinas fue que la encontré. Estaba sentada en el marco de uno de los ventanales, algo que recuerda la hace fruncir el ceño y suspirar resignada mientras dirige su atención a la cajita entre sus manos, es la rana de chocolate que horas antes le había obsequiado. Abre la envoltura y la rana se escapa de la caja, Priscila trata de alcanzarla pero es demasiado escurridiza así que termina perdiéndola. – _Vaya manera la de ese carrito de querer reconciliarse_ \- declara frustrada, lo cual hace que suelte una silenciosa risa. Toma asiento y se da cuenta que en la cajita hay una pequeña tarjeta, la saca y se da cuenta que es una de esa tarjetas coleccionables, en ella hay un personaje de barba blanca con sonrisa infantil.

 _-"Newton Scamander"-_ leemos los dos al mismo tiempo.

Priscila da un ligero respingo y me observa con sus ojos muy abiertos.

 _-Lo siento, no era mi intención asustarte-_ ella solo asintió levemente y volvió su vista hacia la tarjeta pero el personaje había desaparecido.

 _-Pero…dónde.._

Por la reacción de Priscila tal parecía que ella no estaba del todo familiarizada con esas tarjetas, cosa rara viniendo de una familia de gente mágica.

 _-No lo tomes personal, suelen desaparecer… hay muchas más niños a los cuales sorprender._

Priscila pareció cavilar mis palabras y en su rostro se reflejó la comprensión.

 _-Entonces creo que no habrá problema-_ dijo mirándome fijamente

 _-¿Sabes quien es Newton Scamander?-_ quería averiguar que tan involucrada estaba con el mundo mágico

 _-No-_ dijo al tiempo que negaba con la cabeza _\- me hubiera gustado poder preguntarle algo- dijo con decepción._

Estaba a punto de hablar cuando la profesora McGonagall se acercaba con mirada de pocos amigos y quien tenía un mensaje para Priscila. Me adelanté unos cuantos pasos para darle un poco de privacidad, no alcanzaba a comprender cuál era el problema de la profesora McGonagall, siempre me había parecido una persona agradable y sobretodo justa ¿entonces por qué se comportaba tan fría y autoritaria con Priscila? Me llamó la atención que tras el mensaje de la profesora el semblante de Priscila reflejara confusión, ella al parecer estaba refutando lo que sea que la profesora le dijo, pero lo que parecía una mirada seria acompañada de un regaño fueron suficientes para que Priscila bajara su mirada al suelo, asintiendo y separándose de la profesora para caminar hacía donde yo me encontraba.

 _-Vayan hacia el Gran Comedor, pronto servirán la cena._

Caminamos unos cuantos pasos en silencio, me sentía mal por como era tratada Priscila por su familia. Ella por su parte caminaba con la vista al frente pero si mirar nada en realidad, parecía estar perdida en sus pensamientos.

Al llegar al gran comedor me dispuse a despedirme de Priscila pues lo más seguro es que ella perteneciera a la Casa de Gryffindor pero justo en ese momento la jefa de nuestra casa la señorita Sprout, le dio una calurosa bienvenida a Priscila quien solo se limitó a saludarla educadamente.

Caminamos hacia la mesa para presenciar la selección de los nuevos integrantes del colegio, me dirigí hacia mis amigos para presentarles a Priscila pero ella siguió de largo en la mesa hasta situarse en una parte alejada. Sin saber muy bien que hacer opté por sentarme con mis amigos quienes platicaban sobre las vacaciones mientras Dumbledore daba las palabras de bienvenida.

Priscila por su parte parecía muy concentrada en cada paso de la ceremonia de selección, su ceño estaba ligeramente fruncido, parecía como si buscara algún error por parte del sombrero o de la ceremonia misma para refutarlo ¿Por qué? Eso mismo es lo que quería yo saber.

 _-Entonces qué dices Cedric-_ dijo uno de mis amigos

 _-¿Disculpa, qué decías?_

 _-Que si te vas a presentar a las pruebas para el equipo de quidditch_

 _-No lo sé-_ y era la verdad, pero había algo que me intrigaba más en ese momento _–Vuelvo en seguida-_ me levante de mi lugar habitual y caminé hacia donde se encontraba Priscila prestando atención a la ceremonia de selección.

- _Vaya este año no tenemos a celebridades_ – aseveraba desde la mesa de Slytherin

un jovencito rubio mal encarado,

Priscila se volteo a observar al chico que decía esas cosas tan desdeñosas, al girarme pude distinguir ese cabello platino inconfundible de los Malfoy.

- _Está celoso porque Potter le quitó protagonismo_ \- dijo burlón.

- _Supongo que esa forma de ser tan "agradable" es parte del encanto de ser un Slytherin ¿verdad?_ \- a lo que solo asentí sonriendo, y Priscila continúo

\- _Cuando dices Potter… estás hablando de …_ \- la interrumpí – _Así es, el niño que sobrevivió, mira_ \- señale hacia la mesa de Gryffindor- _ahí está_.- Priscila lo observó por un rato

\- _Cedric_ \- me llamó Priscila- asentí dándole a entender que la escuchaba, por lo que algo tímida continúo

\- _Es…¿puedes resolverme una duda?_ \- asentí nuevamente

– _Claro, dime_ \- Priscila nerviosa rascó su cien

\- ¿ _Es estrictamente necesario que un nuevo estudiante pase por la ceremonia de selección para saber a qué casa debe ir?_ \- fruncí un poco el seño y no porque fuera una pregunta indiscreta o difícil de responder, lo que me intrigaba era la cara de preocupación de Priscila, hasta parecía culpable pero ¿por qué?

\- _Si vas a tu primer año sí, de lo contrario te ubican en la casa donde puedas explotar tus aptitudes basándose en tu historial académico_.- Priscila asintió seriamente, su semblante había cambiado a molesto.

\- _¿Pasa algo?_ – pregunté Priscila solo se limitó a observarme y respondió lo más extraño que había escuchado hasta ahora

\- ¿ _La enseñanza particular cuenta?_

\- _Esa si es difícil, supongo que encajaría en que cuentas con muy buena posición social y tienes recursos para costearlas. Aunque si te soy sincero no tengo idea de cómo es que funcionaría lo de las casas en ese sentido_ \- Priscila soltó una risa breve lo cual me tomó desprevenido porque en verdad tenía una dulce risa.

Las dudas acerca de Priscila crecían a cada minuto que pasaba con ella. Primero esa reacción ante su parentesco con McGonagall _,_ el porque ésta última se mostraba tan fría con ella y ahora esas preguntas sobre la selección de casas, su educación en casa y como aparentemente Dumbledore había decidido pasar del sombrero seleccionador y la había asignado a Hufflepuff ¿era eso siquiera era válido?

Mis cavilaciones se vieron interrumpidas por la Señorita Sprout quien se dirigió a mí

– _Señor Diggory, podría acompañar a la señorita McGonagall a la sala común de Hufflepuff_ – a lo cual asentí

 _-Con todo gusto_ \- me levante y ofrecí mi mano a Priscila

– _¿Vamos Señorita "McGonagall"?-_ dije dando énfasis a su apellido, fue algo más inconsciente fuente de mi frustración ante tantas dudas. Priscila torció un poco el gesto pero tomó mi mano de manera gentil, por lo menos podría estar tranquilo, no se había molestado conmigo.

Nos dirigimos a un pasillo cercano a la cocina justo frente a una pila de barriles. Entonces me gire para mostrarle como podía entrar a nuestra sala común.

- _Mira debes golpear el segundo barril de la parte inferior, en medio de la segunda fila, ese mismo que éstas señalando._

Le mostré como era al ritmo de "Helga Hufflepuff", lo que causo que el barril abriera la tapa, dejando al descubierto un pasadizo que nos llevó al sótano. Mientras íbamos por el pasadizo le advertí que si tocaba la tapa de otro barril o el ritmo utilizado era incorrecto, sería empapada en vinagre y se le prohibirá el acceso, a lo que Priscila asintió atentamente.

Cuando llegamos a la sala común, noté como Priscila se admiraba de la decoración amarillo y negro los orgullosos colores de nuestra casa. Revisaba meticulosamente las formas circulares en el mobiliario, las puertas y los cactus bailarines.

Por mi parte me quedé parado a la entrada de la sala común observando a la distancia cómo esa peculiar chica se desenvolvía, buscaba alguna pista, algo que desvelara el misterio que la rodeaba. Sé que era prematuro decirlo porque no tenía más que algunas hora de conocerla pero algo había en Priscila que resultaba inquietante.

Escondía algo eso era definitivo y no sabía hasta qué punto podría ser contraproducente para nuestra casa, sin embargo lo único que podía ver en ese momento era a una niña con ojos muy abiertos y brillantes grabando cada detalle de lo que veía.

La seguí con la mirada hacia la chimenea y vi como acariciaba con sus finos dedos el escudo de su nueva casa, noté un estremecimiento de su parte, esa era una sonrisa asomándose por su pequeño rostro al tiempo que observaba con cariño el escudo de Hufflepuff.

No supe en qué momento me incorporé y camine hasta situarme a su lado, mucho menos cuando mi mano se posó sobre la de ella que continuaba trazando el escudo.

Priscila evidentemente sorprendida por aquel toque se volvió lentamente hacia mí, su mano era tan pequeña y suave, ella estaba tan cerca y realmente olía bien, las palabras salieron solas y agradecí que no fuera una tontería que pudiera asustarla.

– _Bienvenida_ \- Ambos sonreímos ampliamente y por Merlín que Priscila realmente tenía una bonita sonrisa, debería hacerlo más a menudo.

* * *

Nota Autora:

¡Hola a todos y todas! Esta historia la tenía ya muy abandonada, esto fue porque no me gustó como lo estaba llevando, quería que fuera algo más enfocado en nuestro protagonista por eso decidí esperar a que fuera el momento adecuado para volver a esta historia. Espero les guste y no duden en dejar sus comentarios :D Voy a estar actualizando esta historia cada Domingo.

Los invito también a leer (si gustan claro) mis otras historias y próximamente publicaré también un especial de Halloween al más puro estilo Dramione para que estén pendientes.

Nos estamos leyendo ¡Saludos!


End file.
